The developments described in this section are known to the inventors. However, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the developments described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section, or that those developments are known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.
With the advent of cloud computing platforms, such as Amazon Web Services (AWS), ever more businesses are deploying and hosting applications and/or services “in the cloud”—i.e., on servers and storage modules maintained by cloud computing platforms. This affords flexibility (as organizations can dynamically increase/decrease storage and/or processing requirements based on utilization) and potentially cost savings (as organizations do not have to maintain or service the underlying hardware resources).
To access/manage resources hosted on cloud computing platforms, a user typically requires an application installed on his/her computing device that communicates with a cloud platform endpoint. Via the application the user can access, create, use, and manage cloud resources that the user has access to. Management of cloud resources can be time consuming and complicated.